After Everything
by Shotokani
Summary: Link is alot older and has saved both Termina and Hyrule. He returns home to Hyrule, falls in love, and has to battle against Gerudos and the past. LinkXSheik yaoi. Don't read if you find this offensive.
1. Return

**This story is after Ocarina and after Majora's Mask. So no one gets confused, this is when Link is back to adult Link because this is several years after both. If you're offended by yaoi, do not read. SheikXLink, read and review please.**

* * *

Link had never gone back to Termina. Hyrule seemed like the best place to return to, though he didn't know what would've happened to it or if anyone remembered that he had saved it so many years ago. Of course, Ganondorf had managed to get loose from the Sacred Realm, though no one it seemed knew much about it. He sat on his new horse, Epona having been killed about a year before by a wolfos. This one looked similar to Epona, except with a black mane, for this he named the mare Aisling, dream, since it seemed like a dream when him and Epona would run everywhere together. He gazed up to each side of the mountains he had lived in. To the east was Hyrule and west was Termina, though they were not adjacent. He had been living in a small cave for the past few years, and before that he had stayed with anyone who recognized him as the prophesied hero. Everyone else just slammed the door or threw small rupees at him. Everything in the cave was packed into saddlebags that were slunk over Aisling's chocolate back.

Link finished looking at the old cave in the gully of some mountains and rode Aisling off into the direction of his home; Hyrule. There, he would probably have nothing. If the people, who jeered at outsiders, would not allow him to live there, he could simply talk to Zelda who would surely be ruling the land by now and get her to vouch for him. He knew he couldn't stay with her, however.

After a week of drinking stale and slimy water, and eating moudly bread, Link finally saw the mountains that bordered the glistening Lake Hylia. He rode Aisling to the edge and jumped off, slurping in the cool, pure water. At last he lifted his dripping head from the cool water, catching eyes with a Zora who gawked at him.

"What?" Link demanded. Though he was only nineteen, he had matured far more in his years, having seen the purity of the world gone.

"You... you're!" the Zora started, laughing in a rapid squeeking. Link winced as his ears seemed to bleed. "The Hero of Time!" the Zora squeeked. The Zora eyed Link; torn green tunic, broken boots, blond stubble and messy hair of the same color.

"You're a mess!" the Zora exclaimed.

"So?" Link prodded.

"I could take you to King Zora to get cleaned up," the Zora blushed. Link stared for a moment pondering, finally agreeing. The Zora laughed gleefully, and swam off. Link ran to Aisling and led her into the water, the horse seeming grateful for the water. He led her to the opening of Zora's Domain, where another Zora tied it up without question. He followed the friendly one into the gap, swimming through the underground tunnels and finally floating up to the surface of Zora's Domain. All the Zoras stopped and looked, though only the older ones recognized him. The younger, more disagreeable ones criticized the stranger and were therefore subject to the elders tales. No one really bothered him, and for this Link was appreciative.

The Zora, who finally introduced herself as Virva, led Link up the winding passageways to where the much older King Zora still sat on the altar of Lord Jabu Jabu. The king looked as elitist as ever, glaring down on Link.

"Your majesty," Virva greeted the King. "This man is Link and-"

"Link?!" the king interrupted Virva and nearly jumped form the altar. "THE Link?!"

"Yes sir-"

"Link! You simply must stay here!"

"Thank you-"

"Virva, take Link to the fountain to get cleaned up and then take him to the hideout."

"Yes, your majesty."

"The hideout?" Link questioned him.

"It's a new addition beyond the fountain. Remember that passage beside the fairy fountain?" Virva asked. The king smiled gleefully.

"Yes, but-" Link started.

"We built into it after the ice melted." Link smiled, remembering the thick ice covering the water and the ghostly zoran figures floating in between gaps under the ice. Link shivered with the mere thought.

"Now Virva, what were you going to say?" King Zora asked as the two headed up the slope to go past the king. Link rolled his eyes.

"Uh-just that we love you," Virva lied. King Zora smiled and blushed.

"Well I am a just, honorable, handsome-" the king continued as the two left for the fountain. Again, Link swam after Virva to the other side of the pond where the fairy fountain entrance was engraved into the sides of the rocky crater walls. In front of it, four large poles bearing the image of the Zora's Sapphire sat dug into the ground and tied by gold chains on three sides. Virva waited for Link to come ashore, the dirty water dripping from his body making him slightly cleaner, and then ushered Link to follow her down the hole.

The place still had the smell of wet earth and cobwebs hung from the ceiling. The passageway sloped up until it got to a ladder, but instead they went down into another tunnel that Virva said was underwater in rock so Ganondorf couldn't do the Zoras any harm if he came back to Hyrule. This hall had a stone door at the end, which Virva opened with a small sapphire-shaped key. It gave way to a large room filled with tapestries and pictures of various zoran articles, including a small statue of Princess Ruto. Link stared at this. Virva, noticing Link's curiosity walked over.

"She went back to the Water Temple," Virva said. Link reminisced about the many confusing twists of the temple.

"What about her father?" he asked, turning to face Virva.

"You know, you're not as bitter as you made yourself out to be," Virva said, making the concerned look drop from Link's face. "Sorry," she apologized. Link nodded and went back to his gaze at the small statue. "Princess Ruto gave up her title and went to live at the temple. Rumour is that she'll be coming back, now that she's sure that she can secure the temple for good."

"Her father seems to be getting pretty old," Link said, looking then at the pedestal with more engravings.

"He is. I'll get one of the others to bringin a small bed. There are water falls if you go that way, seeing as how you'll want to clean up a bit," Virva pointed at a small opening in the far-wall and eyed Link. "I'll get him to tie up your horse as well," Virva left back down the tunnel. Link watched her walk away and then undressed, running to the feeling of clean water he could bathe in at last.

The water was surprisingly warm and ran over Link like a blanket. He ran his fingers through dripping hair and used scented soaps that adorned the rocks. Oddly enough, there was even glass that he, with difficulty, shaved with. Feeling clean, he got out of the small springs and watched the gentle rhythm of the waterfalls stir and churn the soap bubbles, before they finally separated. Realizing that his other clothes were in Aisling's bags, he grudgingly put on the dirty material, the stuck wrinkles sticking to his skin. He walked out into the main room, where a discolored Zora knealt, unrolling something similar to a futon. He could hear the braying of Aisling and guessed they had brought her to the fairy fountain. The saddlebags sat in another corner. The other Zora didn't say much, though seemed quite pleased to be in the same room as the legendary Hero of Time. Link didn't bother to check on the horse, instead changing into some other clothes from the bags and crawling into the futon. He was led to sleep by the gentle sounds of water hitting the shore and the muted braying of Aisling.

* * *

It was already 1:00 PM when Link awoke. He had changed again and talked to King Zora about Hyrule. Apparently, Kakariko still had many shops, though was not the main one. Therefore, Link set out on Aisling toward the village. The Zora's animusly, due to the amount of work to it, put up ramps to connect the waterfall entrance and the eroded land bridges to the main potion. Link offered them a few rupees, from the ones thrown at him, but they politely refused. Link shrugged at the generous attitude and headed out towards Kakariko for supplies.

The village was not exactly bustling, though it probably took some of the strain off the revived castle town market. The skulltula house had been converted into a motel owned by the former cursed family; the well had been covered and converted into a fountain, and there were a few more buildings on where would have been the gate for Death Mountain. Those looked like more houses to Link. There was a baby-faced man who offered to tie Aisling up for him; and now that he looked harder, the man seemed to be the boy who had always played in the cemetery. The air sizzled with the smell of food from the motel but he needed supplies too much and the Zoras would probably fish for him if he needed. Personally, he hated fishing after the gruelling hours at the Fishing Pond. People walked with baskets in hand and children played with cuckos that waddled around. Walking out of the skulltula motel was a young man. He wore a turban hat, blue and black suit, a face cover and had red eyes and blond hair protruding from the only exposed skin on his face. Link gawked at him or her...

"Zelda!" Link ran over. The man, no outside didn't even look. "Why are you still wearing your disguise?" Link asked surprised.

"I am not wearing a disguise," the other said.

"Zelda, cut it out," Link teased.

"How dare you suggest I am a girl?!" he threw a punch that Link narrowly dodged. Link grabbed the face covering and pulled. The face was definitely male.

"I am Sheik, Link." Link stared.


	2. Realization

Link stared at Sheik in disbelief.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Link panicked and laughed nervously.

"I was in Termina while Zelda played me," Sheik said, ignoring Link's idiocy.

"Huh," Link said, trying to comprehend things. Link looked down and Sheik turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Link called after the sheikah. Sheik turned his head around and watched the former Kokiri run over.

"What is it?" Sheik sighed.

"Well I figured we could do some shopping together?" Link asked hopefully. Sheik, who wasn't used to companionship, looked down and noticed Link's drooping wallet.

"You don't have much money," he said, pointing at the wallet. Link blushed. "The lead skulltula remembers you. Maybe he'll give you some more rupees?" Link blinked and stared at Sheik. Even by the about five minutes since they met, Link could tell being nice wasn't one of the sheikah's virtues. Sheik headed back to the motel, and held the door open for Link. There were a few people walking around, and as they had built a second floor, some were going up and down the stairs. The children of the cursed family were serving the people, and an old man in the corner laughed at the plants as he spoke to them.

"Is that him?" Link asked.

"Yes," Sheik nodded. "No one would hire him and he went mad." Sheik walked away from the door making it close behind him.

"What about the children?" Link inquired, staring at Sheik.

"Most of the villagers realized it was their father's fault and accepted them back into society."

"How big of them," Link said, rolling his eyes. Sheik tried not to laugh and instead followed Link to the old senile man who was talking to a topiary tree about how he was old but not rusty. Link clapped a hand to his head and Sheik rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me," Link cleared his throat. The man turned around and looked at them with a drooling no-toothed smile and a dumb look in his eyes until his saw Link's sheild that he had kept.

"You're the one!" the senile man called. All the guests and staff looked. One of the children exclaimed, "He's the one who broke the curse!" and everyone crowded around Link. The old man looked back at Link.

"Because you have destroyed 100 spiders of the curse, you broke the curse on me!" the man laughed. "Thank you, here's a reward for you!" the man handed Link a huge rupee and grinned with a wet smile.

"Right, thanks." Link looked back to the door and heard the old man comparing certain digits to deku sticks. Sheik walked out from behind him and out the door, once again, making Link run after him.

"Why are you following me?" the sheikah asked cruelly once Link had caught up.

"Well, we're friends right?" Link asked. Sheik sighed.

"Merely acquaintances. Personally, I have only known you for not even a day." This remark made the smile slip from Link's face.

"But-"

"But what?"

"How does everyone know me if I was sent back in time to before that happened?"

"Some things cannot be explained. The only reason _I _know about you is because of Zelda," Sheik picked up a falling rupee as he went and put it into a belt that hid under the burlap covering. "Otherwise, I wouldn't care even if you are the so-called Hero of Time."

Link stopped dead and watched Sheik in invisible tears. When Zelda had posed as him, Link had gotten to love the sheikah. It was almost as if a memory had been lost in some terrific accident. He watched Sheiks gait and the way the sun hit the shiny navy leggings with each step. Link realizing a slight... discomfort, tried to remember Navi and, sure enough, this made him more comfortable. Sheik was almost out of sight just passed the gates of Kakariko.

"Where are you going?" Link called. He could see Sheik lower his head in an annoyed sigh but he didn't stop. He looked at Aisling who was tethered up to the gate and braying. Sheik only stopped to look at the fine mare at which point, Link resumed running. He quickly untied the knot as Sheik walked down the stairs and hopped on, whipping Aisling to break into a gallop and pulled her in front of Sheik. He watched te shadow warrior hault quickly as the horse whipped in front.

"Where are you going?" Link asked again.

"Leave me the hell alone!" Once again, everyone in the village crowded around, but Link didn't care jumping off Aisling's back. Sheik couldn't go through the crowd of people, though the villagers jeered at Link for "trying to make trouble", in the windmill-man's words. Sheik swore under his breath and secretly wish he had fallen victim to Ganondorf; at least now he wouldn't be there having to escape a horny Hylian. That person, jumped on top of the shadow warrior, pinning his arms with his knees. People tried to pull him away but were too frightened to once Link had pushed a man twice his size away with one arm. Sheik struggled under Link who pulled the white mask from the oddly tanned face. Women covered their children's eyes as the Hero of Time kissed Sheik with a bruising press. Sheik stayed in bliss for a few seconds and Link's kiss softened, before coming to his senses and remembering he had telepathy. Using said power, his forced Link off and into the cliff sides from which crumbling stones fell.

"You bastard," Sheik said as he walked over to Link.

"Huh?" Link said groggily trying to focus on Sheik. "You look cute like that," Link said amazed at the angered sheikah's still more-than-satisfying features.

"And you look like you need a sheep. I suggest Lon Lon Ranch?" Sheik smirked. The villagers dispersed when they saw what was going on. At least a sheikah was generally better at fighting, even if someone was bigger than themselves.

"Sheik, I didn't mean to-"

"To what?" Sheik demanded. "Rape the shadow warriors?"

"No it's just-"

"It's just what?" Link saw a faint shimmer of hurt in the sheikah's eyes, though he didn't know why.

"Never mind," Link shook his head. "Can we start over?" he smiled innocently. Not being able to stay mad at the child-like face, he made a look resembling something of a smile, appear on his face. He used bandaged fingers to pulled the mask back up.

"You are the Hero of Time," he said, running hands through blonde hair. "Time is no problem to you, huh?"

"I'm Link, Hero of Time," Link smiled.

"I am Sheik; survivor of the Sheikahs."


	3. Situations

**There is a dramatic plot twist here... Please read. (plot twist far, far, far...far below)**

* * *

Sheik had decided it was probably better to stay with Link, no matter how mad he actually still was about Link's sudden...outburst. At least if they were together, no one would try to grind Link in the windmill for harassing one of the Royal Family's servants. Besides, though it killed him to admit it, there was something in Link's kiss that Sheik loved. As he walked beside Aisling and Link, he remembered how the sun had glowed in Link's blonde hair and how the wind had pressed the loose tunic over a well-defined chest...Sheik shook his head at the thought that he knew would follow.

"Where are we going?" Link asked.

"Huh?" Sheik said snapping back to reality.

"I said, 'Where are we going?', " Link looked down at the now blushing sheikah. They had been circling around in the field for quite some time.

"Oh," Sheik began. "To the castle," he blushed again.

"Why could we have just-" Link realized he should probably stop that train. "Why?" he pointed Aisling toward Hyrule Castle.

"O-oh because Zelda has summoned us. She probably has a new mission for me," Link and Sheik both felt saddened by this. The two were just beginning. "Where are you staying anyway?"

"At Zora's Domain."

"Couldn't find anywhere else to stay?"

"Well I was in the mountains before and the only way in is through Lake Hylia." Sheik shrugged. "I ran into them."

"Figures." The two continued in the silence that seemed to accompany the two every time a slightly personal conversation began. This again continued until they had almost reached their destination, when guards stopped them and Sheik had to vouch for Link, whom the guards wouldn't know since they were killed when Ganondorf still ruled Hyrule as the evil king. The guards let them in, though they gazed suspiciously at Link who had forest clothes. Aisling once again had to be tied up. The guards took care of this and assigned a lesser rank to do this. The drawbridge to the castle slowly lowered and the gates went up. Both Link and Sheik proceeded in ignorant to the scoffing gaze of the guards.

The castle was elaborate with many tapestries bearing the triforce hanging on the walls and red satin carpets lined the labrynth-like halls. Smooth marble slabs made up the walls and candle chandeliers lit the hall. Link just decided to follow Sheik as much as he wanted to explore.

"Where is she?" Link asked, noting the many sheikah-like warriors appearing more often as they went on.

"Do you have to ask?" Sheik glared at Link. Link nodded curtly and looked back to the continuing hall. "Impa's with her though." It never did set in what had happened to the sages until that comment. Link guessed everyone was back to their old places. Yet, Link didn't intend to see them; at least not yet.

Eventually, the hall led into a circular room where a rounded staircase welcomed them. This had to be the only part with no carpet. Of course, the straight path was not interrupted by the stairs, causing them to go up. This led to another long hallway that was adorned in the same fashion as the previous.

"You don't talk much," Link said, the sudden speech startling Sheik.

"Only when spoken to."

"Why?" Sheik sighed. The kid was way too curious.

"It is how we are trained. Just the same as our being trained for one purpose," Link looked up. "To protect the royal family. For each member unguarded a Sheikah gets killed."

"That's murder," Link wanted to spit on the floors of the castle, now dirty with shadow blood.

"Not really. Our spirits protect the Shadow Temple." Link shuddered at the gaping halls, narrow passages, hidden monsters and the silence of death the hung solely in the temple. Link shut down that conversation.

"Nice...weather we're having, huh?" Link looked up to try and find windows. Sheik chuckled and knocked on a large, iron bolted door that seemed to just appear from the air.

"Come in," answered, obviously with Impa-ish tone. Sheik pushed the door which creaked and groaned under seemingly foreign force. The door budged and slowly creaked open a warm yellow light escaping as the door opened. Even Link had to give Sheik credit for being able to budge such a large door alone. They walked in and turned the corner. There was not one portion that was not lit by elaborate chandeliers. Impa stood in the corner with her intimidating demeanor. Zelda sat on a throne wearing the dress Link had seen before he and the sages had banished Ganon to the evil realm. Long golden hair hugged her shoulders and the pink lace of her dress.

"Welcome Sheik," Zelda said.

"Your majesty," Sheik bowed. Impa gave Sheik a smile and then looked at Link with confusion as she walked to Zelda's side.

"Is that you Link?" a smile fast appeared on Zelda's delicate features, before dropping at the realization that Link and Sheik were together. "I can explain," she said. Link was still staring at Zelda with astonishment.

"I already explained things to him," Sheik said, staring at Link.

"What's wrong with him?" Zelda asked, noticing the hazy look in Link's eyes. Sheik nudged Link, who snapped back to reality.

"Oh, sorry," Link chuckled with the same nervous laughter and smile as before. "Hello, Queen Zelda," he tried to sound a bit better. Link rolled his eyes.

'Damn kid is a bit late,' he thought, and he turned back to Zelda and Impa. For whatever reason, Zelda was laughing.

"Well, I'm not technically queen. There's no point in getting married if there is no one who opposes me for ruler," Zelda stopped laughing at looked at Sheik as she spoke. Sheik looked down. Link glanced at Sheik with a puzzled expression.

"What did you-" Link started, turning back to Zelda.

"Remember how Ganondorf knew the legend before?" Impa started, and pointed at Sheik. "He told him that and where to find the stones." Link, blurred red vision in his eyes, darted out of the hall, Sheik called out after him.

"He is still very childish," Zelda smirked. The power of being ruler had somewhat corrupted her. Sheik chased after Link, trying to warp with Deku Nuts but every time he actually got around to activating one, Link would be further ahead and make the trip that much greater of an ordeal. Aisling brayed under the many times she was whipped to go faster.

Sheik followed Link to Zora's Domain, sneaking quietly in the shadows of trees and eroded rocks. He finally stopped at the waterfall where Virva, he knew as Link said hi to her mentioning her name, let him in under King Zora's orders. Sheik swore silently. Warping into the domain would make the Zora's attack, especially since he was still an enemy to many of the races around. When Zelda had played him, no one had known but thanks to Zelda's big mouth now everyone knew and was on the look-out. Some even tried to kill him; the Gorons for instance.

The waterfall closed and Virva looked around when she heard something jump somewhere above her. Another jump and Sheik was in front of her.

"You!" she exclaimed, the white scales turning red with wrath.

"You are Virva, right?" Sheik didn't intend on going into stance, though his reflexes strained otherwise at a new presence. Virva nodded and glanced at the falls.

"Who cares? What the hell are you doing here?" by now, Virva's whole body was rosy.

"I'm just looking for Link," Sheik sighed. Virva began to go back to normal color when she realized that Sheik was not about to attack.

"I can't let you in, sorry," she said, though the apology seemed less than sincere.

"Look, I know the others might attack, if they see me," he said. This was all new lengths compared to when he would normally back away or fight at these points. "Do you know the place Termina?"

"Yes," Virva was on edge. It seemed she had heard of Termina's state recently.

"I have a Zoran mask. It turns out that a man named Jingle made some more. I could shape-shift, if that would allow me entrance," he said hopefully. Virva sighed.

"Fine," the semi-irritated Zora answered. Sheik, thankful for his thieving skills, pulled out the Zora mask from the belt. As he put it on, his whole body changed; his skin turning into white scales; crimson eyes darkening to a navy; his hair pulled back into a fin and any extra clothing grew scaly and white to match. Finally, Virva let him in and presented him as a foreign Termina Zora (not completely a lie) and into the fountain. Aisling was tied to a tree and Sheik wondered about how Link did all this so fast, even if he was riding Aisling. Of course, the boards in front of the waterfall gate probably had something to do with it.

"There's no others here," Virva announced and cued for Sheik to take the mask off. Sheik shook his head.

"I'm going to leave it on since you don't know heavy Sheikah clothes are when they're wet."

"I thought Sheikahs were..."

"Were what?" Sheik asked, now being the annoyed one.

"You know," she said nervously. Sheik raised an eyebrow. Virva sighed. "Antisocial," she finally said.

"Yes, well; there are some exceptions to our training," Sheik said, before diving into the water and gliding through the cold water. The trudge onto the soggy shore beside the Fairy Cave was nothing compared to the training he had gone through as a Sheikah, and the plunge was nothing more than a slight hop to him. Even the continuous sliding motion of the damp underground mud on the incline was of nothing and the rest was a quick slide. True, he could have taken the Zora mask off, but he decided it better not to given the current situation.

When he finally reached the room, he saw Link sitting on the ground wet from the swim. Link was fast, but not that fast. Link glanced over at him, and his deep blue eyes showed pain. It was funny how selfish Sheik realized he was. He never really thought that anyone else could feel pain; as if they were immune to it and lived happy lives. It really was too cliche.

"What do you want?" Link said, eyeing the strange Zora at the entrance. Zora Sheik sighed and removed the mask, his body returning to normal. Link's mouth dropped open before it closed into clenched teeth and he looked away.

"Look, Link," Sheik began as he walked over.

"This is low, even for a Sheikah," Link snarled. Sheik sighed. He knew all the rumours about the dying race.

"I was under a lot of pressure," Sheik said.

"During that time, I was too."

"The Sheikah Tribe has initiations. I failed and was supposed to be discharged, and once you have been disowned by the Sheikah, the rest of Hyrule disowns you," Link looked up at this, and saw the haunting flames of the past behind the Sheikah's eyes. Sheik sighed. "Whatever; it doesn't matter."

"But Ganondorf-"

"I said, 'it doesn't matter', Link," Sheik snarled, making Link grimace.

"Sheik, tell me," Link jumped up finding courage. He really didn't know why it mattered so much now; even the trips around the seemingly alien Hyrule were not really noted even though Link was sure it had changed.

"Fine," Sheik sighed. "I met Ganondorf and he seemed sincere. I'm sure that if the King of Hyrule could be deceived, so could a child," Sheik trailed off. Link really needed the monologue, if only to hopefully prove the rumours of the shadow tribe wrong. "I told him, thinking it was an errand for the royal family. I was even sent to Termina, only to return after being called by Zelda. Zelda only took my identity because she knew Ganon had no idea about me and she thought it'd be safe to assume Ganon would try to get information out of 'me'," Sheik actually quoted with his fingers the word 'me'. Link now understood why Sheik had done what he did and relaxed. Sheik sat down on the floor beside him, bringing a hand around his shoulders. Link eyed him suspiciously. Sheik's hand brushed Link's shoulders, and suddenly all of Link's life flashed before his eyes.

_A bloodied woman ran with her baby into the forest, and entrusted her baby to the Deku Tree, dying shortly after. Teasing by all the Kokiri except for the Forest Sage, or Saria as Link called her. Navi coming and gaining him acceptance, only to be torn away by the Deku Tree's Death. His journey into Hyrule. Being accepted by the Gorons, Zoras, and Gerudos. Reaching adult age. The world thrust into torment where people were cut down like weeds. His meetings with Zelda-Sheik and her imprisonment; The Temples; Finding out he's not who he was told after years and years. Ganondorf; Navi leaving; Termina's hardships and the world scrutinizing Link for everything he had. The mountain life; Epona's Death; him buying Aisling. Everything. Details sketchy though they showed glimpses of hardship and pain._

Even the Hero of Time had problems. Link had noticed something was wrong by the distant look on Sheik's face.

"Are you... okay?" Link said, bringing Sheik back to the present.

"Y-yes," he replied, shaking his head. Perhaps the two had more in common.

"Well, what was that?" Link asked, wrapping an arm around Sheik. The warrior tried to hide the blushing.

"J-just Sheikah intuition."

"Meaning?" Link probed. At least the guy cared.

"I just saw your whole life," he let his guard down and looked at Link with concern written on his face.

"Not so hostile, are you?" Link laughed. Sheik snapped back to his senses and jumped from Link's embrace.

"Fuck you," he said, glaring with fire.

"I was kidding!" Link tried to lie. Really, it was meant more as a compliment though it hadn't come out properly.

"I didn't go through all that training just to be tormented by some low-life kid!" Sheik snarled, crossing his arms.

"This low-life kid saved Hyrule and Termina!" Link jumped up, his face red with anger. He sat back down again, realizing that the hostility was part of his friend's ways.

"So, what was your child hood like?" Link tried to sound cheerier.

"You don't want to know," Sheik said, cooling down.

"I mean- what's it like being a Sheikah?" Link asked, still probing. The darker one sighed at Link's determination and decided to give in.

"Tough," Sheik walked over. "You have to be able to take down someone the size of Darunia by the the time you're three. Another test is abandonment in the Haunted Wasteland. That's why it's haunted," Sheik said, acknowledging Link's horrified look. Obviously it satisfied it because Link looked to the ground. Torched flickered and cracked in their brackets as Sheik continued.

"At five, you have to pledge allegiance and you have to slaughter someone close to you so that you will realize nothing but business matters. Then," he counted off on his fingers. "You're sent to Termina to learn from more martial arts experts and return here to fight monsters that are put inside mazes. I passed all that, until the last test."

"What was that?" Link looked back at Sheik.

"Killing your parents."

"Why?!" Link had that horrified look again.

"The schooling from birth shows that when you have a successor, you become obsolete. If you can no longer serve the royal family, you die. I killed them, but my damn conscience kicked in when I had to bury them. At least Impa made sure I was only exiled and not locked in the shadow temple."

"Shadow Temple?" the Sheikah though Link seemed like a child more than ever.

"The temple is crawling with their spirits. Even the Lens of Truth wouldn't be able to pick them up."

"So I noticed," Link smiled with uneasiness. Sheik smiled under the face-scarf. "Not very creative with name in the Sheikah, huh?" Link grinned, trying to lighten the mood. The very room seemed to be like a prison now.

"You lose your name as well status if you fail even one of them. Before you're put in the Shadow Temple, you are simply known at the 'unnamed one'. I don't even remember my old one and it was some time before my punishment happened. In that time, I became known as Sheik. I thought... maybe talking to Ganondorf would redeem me," he trailed off, letting Link follow the obvious train of thought. Sheik once again was disgusted with himself.

"So... what did Zelda want?" the Hylian said, trying to lead away from the subject. Sheik stared in horror, but Link only laughed.

"This is hardly a laughing matter," anger returned.

"I heard you guys can talk through gossip stones," Link's laugh changed to nervousness. Sheik eyed him. "There's one at the entrance to the ice cavern," Link smiled and pointed blindly into the walls.

"Thanks," Sheik said, slightly out of character. Link was pretty shocked.

"You're coming back, right?"

"Do you want me to come back?" Sheik turned around to face Link.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't." He could tell Sheik was smiling before he turned and walked away. Link watched Sheik leave and quickly made a bed out of extra linens. Virva had told him she'd be around shortly after dark with food, he could confirm the visit then. He lay on his back and listened to the faint splash of water as he imagined his friend swimming to the stone. The room grew much warmer now, even though the rumours had been given more strength. Link accepted that they were probably true, and for a minute, wondered how the torches just seemed to light automatically. Remembering it was Hyrule after all, he went to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys all liked the plot twist (If you know what I mean) and I think the monologues did some good, as cliche as they are. XD.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Warfare

**Welcome to Chapter 4**

* * *

"...We want you to see if you can get some information on the Gerudos," Zelda said through the Gossip Stone. It was lucky that Impa had a miniature one that she carried around.

"Why?" Sheik said, trying not to sound rude.

"Some of the others," obviously referring to other Sheikahs. "Report a possible rebellion."

"They have no reason to. Even they didn't agree to Ganondorf's laws," she said, lightly kicking at a fish that swam past.

"It's not about Ganon," Impa said. Sheik looked down to the calm water where the gossip stone reflected on its shiny surface. "It's more about the downgrading."

"What about it?" Sheik kicked once more at the fish that returned.

"No one knows," Zelda said. "Personally, I think that they just want to be higher up; with their laws they could create another Ganondorf." Sheik rolled his eyes. It wasn't their fault and even Nabooru was taking responsibility for Ganondorf's actions.

"Why can't the royals just go?" Sheik asked stepping over the line.

"Look, you are to obey me, not to question me," Zelda said, obviously agitated. Sheik sighed as there was really no point in arguing.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Sheik said, kicking once more at the fish. "When do I leave?"

"Well, we'll keep you updated but if they do rebel, you will be sent out immediately," Impa said.

"Why don't I leave soon so we can prevent things from happening?"

"It would provoke them too much," Zelda said.

"We could just reinstate their status with the crown," Impa said. She was obviously trying to defend the younger Sheikah.

"Absolutely not," Zelda said harshly. Sheik remembered meeting her as a child, and it seemed too ironic, in a sense, that such a sweet child grew up to be bitter. Her Sheikah training was only the schooling and no one complained about _her _even though she complained about how hard her life was.

"If we reinstate it, they'll have to hear all the meetings and could plan out another war," Zelda finished.

"Aren't you forgetting, Princess, that it was the Zoras and Gorons who rebelled before your father unified the land," Sheik said, trying to knock some sense into Zelda's hard head.

"That was him, this is me," she said. He could hear her grinding her teeth and almost see Impa smacking her forehead.

"Let me know soon, Princess."

"I will, Sheik," the blue aura around the stone faded back into gray. Sheik dove back into the water and headed back to the 'house'.

* * *

Link awoke to the sound of slapping stone and the hissing as water his the torches. Virva knealt down and put a tray of food close to the Ruto statue. She looked over at Link who was now sitting and rubbing his eyes fiercely.

"You're awake."

"Yeah," Link said groggily. "Hey I'm letting Sheik stay here, okay?" Virva frowned and eyed the extra linens on the floor.

"It has to be cleared with King Zora."

"Well, shouldn't it be okay as long as it is a request from me?" Link stretched and could barely speak as he yawned.

"Probably, though he still might get a bit cross," she said and pointed to the tray. "Trout, water, bread and cakes. Is that enough?"

"No, not at all!" Link chuckled.

"I'll get more then," Virva stood.

"That was sarcasm," Link laid back onto the futon thing. "It's plenty, thank you," he smiled at her. Virva seemed really surprised that the Hero of Time had thanked her and then burst out into grateful, high pitched laughter. Link winced at the laugh's pitch. More squelching came from the tunnel growing louder as it drew closer. Both the Zora and Link looked as Sheik walked in. His blond hair was dripping wet and matched the dropping fabric of the burlap and hanging bandages. The turban hat was a mess as well and droplets of water soaked any exposed skin.

"I'll clear it with King Zora," Virva said as she walked out. Link waited until the squelching disappeared before turning to Sheik who was unravelling the turban.

"What did Zelda want?" he asked. Sheik sat down and continued unravelling, shoulder-length blond hair spilling out.

"There is a rumoured rebellion in Gerudo Valley," he said, frustrated by the many knots in the turban. He sneezed lightly.

"Cold?" Link asked, standing up. Sheik didn't answer. "So we're headed to Gerudo Valley then?" Link grabbed a blanket from the futon thing and walked over to Sheik who had finally pulled the turban off.

"Yes," he answered. He looked up as Link dropped the blanket around Sheik's shoulders.

"Thought you might want this," Link smiled. Sheik pushed it off into a heap on the floor. Link, feeling slightly hurt, went back to his futon. He only looked at the other when he saw flying burlap that sent beads of water as it went. The blanket was back around the Sheikah's shoulders. Obviously, the burlap around the face was gone and something, slightly resembling a surgical mask, was left but even that came off he untied the strings.

"Thanks," Sheik said. Link smiled. 'So he does have a nice side after all,' Link thought. He eyed his friend as he stood and walked over, the dark blue blanket trailing on the floor as he did so. Now, more exposed than ever, Link's heart stopped; messy dark blond hair curled around cheek bones and red eyes; smooth tanned skin; black eyelashes. 'Beautiful...' Link thought.

"Link," Link snapped out. "Sorry about all the hostility," the apology was almost devout sounding- almost. "It's because of my-"

"Training?" Link finished, raising and eyebrow.

"Among other things," Sheik sat beside Link.

"For instance?" Link egged on. Sheik ran fingers through his hairs as he turned.

"Never mind, okay?" Link decided not to probe any further. It seemed to him that he was always under observation while Sheik wouldn't go near. For some unknown reason, Link had certain... feelings for him, and Sheik probably guessed it from the kiss. Obviously the other had a difficult time trusting anyone. He looked over to the Sheikah who sat in the shadows. 'How fitting,' Link thought.

"Why don't you trust me?" the question was meant to be a thought, and he hoped the Sheikah didn't hear it. Apparently, he had as he looked from the wall to Link then back again. He ran his finger over the many lines of the wall.

"So," Link tried to break the silence. "When do we go?"

"Go where?" Sheik said absentmindedly. He realized a few seconds later. "Gerudo Valley?" Link nodded at this and stared at Sheik curiously. "Uh... When the princess tells me."

"Is that all you Sheikahs think about, serving the family and all?" Link jumped up. Sheik looked at him once more and then looked back at the wall. "Tell me!" Link said, walking over. Links eyes were pools of anger and concern. Even Sheik knew that but still, there was no way in hell the Sheik was about to tell him. 'Stupid ki-' Sheik began to think. He looked up at Link who was on top of him. Once more, he felt Link's warm kiss on his lips. The cold ground was barely noticeable in the heat. Sheik slowly closed his eyes and welcomed the kiss. The torches still hissed in their brackets and lit up eerie flickering shadows of the entwined coupled on the walls.

The Hylian, feeling bold, ran his tongue along the other's lips. Sheik put his hands between the two and pushed Link off.

"What?" Link asked and, having hit the floor, was rubbing his head. He looked to Sheik, who was now standing, and met the red eyes that glared daggers at him.

"And you wonder why I don't trust you," Sheik snarled.

"Just tell me!" Link dropped his hands and got onto all fours.

"I do not have to tell you anything," Sheik turned away.

"Come on, Sheik," Link said, scurrying over to Sheik and grabbing his leg.

"Will you let go?" Sheik asked, glaring down.

"Not unless you tell me," Link smiled up at him. Sheik sighed and looked at the roof. "Please?" Link begged.

"Why do you want to know so badly anyway?" he looked at Link.

"Well, you know everything about me now. Even when Zelda was you," Link thought about that sentence, before shaking his head. "I didn't know anything about you... her... whatever; and I obviously don't know anything now." Again, Sheik sighed.

"So, if I tell you, you'll let go?"

"That's what I said."

"Remember what Zelda told you about Ganondorf?"

"Yes," Link scampered away and sat on his futon. Sheik followed him and sat too.

"I cleared it with King Zora!" Virva said happily as she walked in. "He's fine with it so-" she looked at Sheik and Link. "Um... Call me if you need anything!" Virva ran out. Both the men sighed and waited for the squelching to disappear.

"We really have to put a bell on her," Link said. Sheik snorted.

"Ha! I got you to laugh!" Link smiled with one as big as a child begging for candy.

"Do you want me to tell you or not?" Sheik asked, regaining the cold demeanor.

"Yes," Link dropped his smile.

"Alright," Sheik looked to the walls, almost as if for guidance. "Didn't you ever wonder how she found out?" Link nodded. "Well... while I was training, I met this other Sheikah who told me she had been kicked out of the Gerudo Tribe. Everyone believed this too, as she had been training everyone for quite some time..."

_"Hey, Kid,you got potential," the Gerudo woman said to me. We had always gotten along and she was the closest thing I had ever had to a friend._

_"Thanks, Sigrun," I said. I was seven at the time. _

_"In fact, you have so much potential that I am going to take you back to my house," she said._

_"Really?" I smiled hopefully and more when she nodded. "Just let me go tell my parents," then, of course, I tried to run off._

_"No, you must not tell anyone," she hissed._

_"Why not?" By this time I knew something was wrong, but I still trusted her._

_"It's a secret and I don't want the others getting jealous," she smiled innocently and that persuaded me even more._

_"Oh, okay," I followed her from the training ground to her house at the edge of the village._

"Then what?" Link asked. Sheik sighed.

"After a quick... 'encounter'," Sheik said. Link understood what 'encounter' meant here. "She took me to see Ganondorf, who had pledged allegiance to the King. She left me with him and he eventually got the legend out of me, knowing I had already failed a test before. He said he could help me, so of course I did. If Sigrun trusted him, so did I. Impa was already fighting hard to keep me in the Sheikah and so was Sigrun. I thought that having someone else directly related to the King would help. For this, I was sent to Termina where I was a complete outcast. Now that Zelda told, I'm mostly an outcast here too but people acknowledging me for more is insulting to the Sheikah name. It's saying that we lost the Shadow and were brought to the light," Sheik finished, crossing his arms.

Link stared at Sheik for a moment.

"Nice... night, huh?" Link tried to rebreak the ice and the tension in the air. Sheik snorted.

"Don't take it personally, alright?" Sheik asked, a bit more friendlier than before.

"Alright," Link lay back on his futon, Sheik still sitting at the end.

"I probably should be heading out now," Sheik got up and grabbed the shrewn articles. Link sighed. "What?" 'Oh how the tables have turned,' Sheik thought.

"Why do you think I got the extras?" Link pointed to the other linens. "Stay here, okay?"

"Why?" Sheik turned to face Link.

"As 'insulting' as this may be to you, I care whether you get back to Kakariko or not," Link smiled. Sheik shrugged his shoulders and walked to where Link was still pointing in his childish way. Sheik dropped the burlap items to the floor.

"You sure?" Sheik asked. Link slapped his non-pointing hand to his forehead. He only stopped pointing when he saw the other lay down on the blankets.

"I hope we don't have to go to Gerudo Valley," Link said, the torches automatically dimming.

"Why?" Sheik asked, turning his head to Link.

"Every time I run, I get sand down my pants," Link said calmly. Sheik snorted and sighed.

"What pants?" Sheik asked.

"Okay... Down my tights. It's a tunic okay?" Link asked, feeling Sheik's stare.

"You're supposed to where pants with tunics," Link stuck up his middle finger. Again, Sheik snorted. "How very polite."

"I know," Link smiled.

* * *

The torches in the room brightened as Sheik awoke. There was a horrible buzzing outside, that he finally recognized as the gossip stone calling him. Sheik fumbled to get up from the bed and ran out the open door. From where the Skulltula's used to nest there was a hole where you could quickly reach the fountain if need be. Sheik got ready for the dive into the icy water below. As he looked behind him to see if he had woken Link in the hurry, he noticed the lights out. At this point, Sheik plunged into the water. It was like a thousand knives were piercing his flesh and it was hard to breathe. As he looked over to the shaking gossip stone, he ignored the cold and swam through the now murky water to where the stone sat in the shallows.

As soon as his feet touched the stones, luckily for him the boots were waterproof, he broke into a run, the chill of the night accompanying the bite of the water. He slammed his hand down on it and concentrated his powers on the eye carved into the stone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Finally!" Zelda said.

"How did you know I was-"

"Sheikah intuition," Impa said. Sheik rolled his eyes; he knew she had been spying- somehow.

"The Gerudo haven't given up, Sheik," Zelda said frantically. "One came to the castle about an hour ago requesting a higher status. She only left a few minutes ago."

"Impa, do you think you could get in touch with the other Sheikahs?" Sheik asked

"Yes; however, there is a seven to one ratio of Gerudo to us."

"Damn."

"Sheik!" Zelda yelled. "No swearing in my presence..." she trailed off.

"What do you mean by 'your presence'? You never said anything before," Sheik said. He sensed something close him, and spun with his fists balled.

"Uh... Hi, Sheik," Zelda said from where her and Impa stood at the entrance to the Ice Cavern. Zelda smiled and waved repeatedly.

"Why would you guys call on the gossip stone?" Sheik said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Classified!" Zelda happily announced. Impa clapped a hand to her head. Her with hair was in curlers.

"What are you doing?" Impa said, once she realized that the whole head disguise was missing.

"They got wet," Sheik said through gritted teeth. Impa nodded thought her purple eyes were hinted with the glow of anger.

"So... How long have you guys been here?" Sheik kicked at the fish that was bound and determined to play at the gossip stone.

"We follow-" Zelda began. Impa clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Why?"

"Classified," Impa said, smirking. The fountain lit up a bit and as Impa looked up, she noticed the orange glow of fire from the hole in the wall. Zelda was trying to cover her ass about why when they all saw the light die away and heard a splash. The ripples in the water coming toward them only confirmed it was Link when they saw his tights kicking through the water.

"How the hell could you stand the water?" Link coughed as he came on shore. Virva and another Zora came out.

"What's all the commotion?" the unacquainted Zora said, before bowing at Zelda's presence. Virva followed suit. Zelda blushed. The new Zora, the only one not introduced to everyone, finally called himself Xiang. The awkward silence was interrupted by the startled braying of Aisling, whom all had woken up. Finally, Xiang noticed how Link was dressed.

"You're from the Forest!" he announced.

"He's the Hero of Time," Virva announced.

"The what?" obviously, he was younger, maybe about twelve or thirteen, considering it had been almost that long since Link had left Hyrule.

"Never mind," Virva said hopelessly.

"We'll get right on to contacting the other Sheikahs for assistance," Impa said, trying to bring back the previous conversation.

"What's going on?" Xiang said, asking what Link and Virva wanted to ask in their confusion.

"That is strictly castle business," Impa said. Her manner made the Zoras turn tail and run into the Domain.

"Does he know?" Zelda asked, looking at Link.

"Oh, about the Gerudo thing?" Link asked. "Yes."

"Obviously," Zelda said. Impa walked to the entrance of the Domain and came back when she saw it was clear.

"It really doesn't matter about the bad ratio," Sheik said. "One of us could probably take down ten of them."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zelda demanded. The other three looked at her. "I'm not fighting!"

"We didn't ask you to," Link said. Sheik thanked the goddesses that Link had said it before he had.

"They may be well trained but the Sheikah train longer and harder. Besides, they use strict force," Sheik continued on while Link had a flashback of having to fight them to rescue the carpenters. "It'll be easy at that rate."

"True," Impa said. Zelda pouted in a corner and screamed when a fish touched her ankle.

"I don't know how she ever passed off as a Sheikah," Impa sighed.

"Honestly, me either," Link said, smiling at Sheik. They heard a splash and another scream as Zelda fell into the water and a frog hopped onto her. She came up gasping for air, hair and dress soaked and dripping water.

"Besides, if we can get them into Hyrule Field and block off the entrances to the other places with Sheikahs, they'll have nowhere to run," Sheik ignored Zelda.

"We only have about a hundred and fifty left, Sheik," Impa said. Sheik looked at the water.

"Why not try getting the Zoras, Gorons, Kokiri and Skull Kids to help?" Link suggested.

"The Gorons will help; the Zora's would nee to attack near the water so they don't dry out; the Kokiri are children, and the Skull Kids hate others," Impa killed the suggestion. Link even felt shot down.

"True, but the Zora's could block off Zora's River, Lake Hylia, Kakariko and the Castle," Sheik said.

"Yeah, and the Kokiri and Skull Kids could probably defend the Lost Woods and Kokiri Forest. No one knows the woods better and the others would probably get lost," Link remembered when the Kokiri had attacked a stalfos through their guerrilla warfare.

"The Gorons could protect Lon Lon Ranch and Gerudo Valley once they're out," Sheik concluded.

"Plus, Nabooru could probably stop them since she is their commander and the Sage of Spirit," Link said.

"Yeah, we could get all the Sages in on it," Sheik announced.

"Except me!" Zelda called, before slipping and falling into the water once more.

"It could work," Impa said after pondering it for a moment. Link and Sheik looked at eachother. "I'll take Zelda back to the Castle. You two had better get some sleep," Impa said, walking over to Zelda who was running from a water spider. The moon was beginning to fade behind the mountain and the dark sky was lightening into hues of pink, gold, orange and blue. Link and Shiek swam back to their 'house'.


	5. Preparations

**I forgot to apologize for the mush and boring war explaination... It has a point so... WARNING: Semi-Yaoi in chapter**

* * *

Sheik and Link stared at each other as they lay on their beds. The two had gotten about an hour or so of sleep after Zelda and Impa left. The torches had been lit for about fifteen minutes now.

"You really think the plan will work?" Link asked.

"More than likely," Sheik yawned. He was thankful that someone else had broken the silence.

"Remember what you told me earlier?" Link asked hopefully.

"Of course," Sheik said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I would never do anything like that to you," Link said. Sheik rolled over to hide the blushing. Link was clueless to the reason why. "What's wrong?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

"N-nothing," Sheik stammered. In truth, he did have feelings for Link. In fact, he had paid attention to what Sheik had told him and seemed to actually care. This was way more than Sigrun ever did and they were two different people. Link stared at Sheik, who had gone quiet.

"I never did figure out how the damn torches work," Link said. Sheik rolled over.

"They probably have an incantation or something."

"Is that why the Zora Tunic, Goron Tunic, the Zora scales and Goron Bracelet Work?" Link asked. Those items did bug him. He did not want to know about the Lens of Truth.

"Probably." Link seemed satisfied with the answer. At least some things in the world did have answers. He looked at the wall, and heard Sheik move around but didn't look up.

"What the-?" Link gasped as a weight landed on him. He looked up into Sheik's red eyes. Against all of Sheik's training, he leaned forward and gently kissed Link. Link gawked for a moment, and, not wanting to wake up, closed his eyes and kissed back. He ran his fingers through the messy blond hair of the younger man and was relieved when his tongue that had been sweeping along the Sheikah's lips, was allowed entrance. Sheik shuddered with the sudden cold as Link slid his hands under the shirt of the Sheikah clothes. This time, it'd be allowed.

* * *

"Didn't you talk to them first?" Impa asked Zelda. Zelda leaned back in the white mare's saddle.

"No, I thought they would just know," Zelda said.

"Princess, you don't have to worry about frogs during the day, you know," Impa sighed and walked over to the mare, Kokoro, and reached out to help Zelda down.

"But what about... the fish," Zelda looked around.

"What about them?" Impa asked, knowing Zelda would throw a tantrum if she didn't ask.

"They should be killed! Everyone must bow down to me!" Zelda screamed. Impa sighed at the female Ganondorf.

"We saw where they went by spying, right?"

"What about it?" Zelda asked.

"Well, let's go there," Impa wanted to smack herself on the forehead for the Princess's stupidity.

* * *

Link pinned Sheik to the futon. The Hylians boots and tunic were mixed together with the Sheikah's shirt and boots.

"Are you sure about this?" Link asked, breaking from another kiss. Sheik raised an 'isn't it obvious?' look and kissed Link deeper. Link slipped out of his tights, revealing the hard member underneath. Sheik blushed and reached for it, slowly running his hand up and down. Link tried to concentrate on removing the rest of his soon-to-be lover's clothes, though it was hard. (no pun intended) Eventually, the two were both completely exposed to each other and admiring the other one's body. Link pinned Sheik back to the bedding and nipped at his neck, trailing lower and lower...

"What are you two doing?" Impa asked from the door.

"Gahh!" Zelda covered her eyes.

"Um... Nothing," Sheik said.

"We were wrestling," Link smiled at Sheik, who snorted at the comment.

"Both of you...dressed... now!" Impa demanded as she escorted the hysterical princess from the room. Sheik and Link kissed once more before trying the retrieve all their clothing. Sheik was the first one out, as he didn't bother with the turban and other unnecessary articles.

"Hi," Sheik said as he climbed up onto the dirt where Impa and Zelda stood.

"What the hell were you doing in there?!" Zelda screamed, face beet red.

"Nothing, Princess," Sheik said.

"It didn't look like nothing!" Zelda screamed again. Impa was trying to calm her down.

"Fine, having infatuations," Link almost yelled.

"What makes you think that this is accep-" Zelda started.

"How is this any of your fucking business, you bitter hag!" Link yelled. Sheik and Impa looked from Link to Zelda and back. Zelda gasped with realization. Had she really become a hag? She thought of when she chased children off the castle lawn because it was hers and of when she slapped a child for calling her 'ma'am'. She really was bitter.

Impa still stared gawking at Link's oh-so-true comment. Sheik pulled Link aside.

"Are you trying to get me sent back to Termina?" he snarled.

"N-no. Just thought she needed the truth," Link laughed, staring down into Sheik's cold gaze.

"Look," Zelda sighed. "We just need to get everything over and done with. We've already talked to the Zoras and Gorons. They actually seem to be fine with everything." Impa nodded when she realized Link had knocked sense into Zelda.

"We're having one of the other Sheikahs contact Saria to gather the Kokiri and Skull Kids. Nabooru is trying to keep them in the valley until plans are fully functional and in place," Impa continued for Zelda.

"How long will that take?" Sheik asked, running his fingers through his hairs.

"A few days at the most," said Impa. Sheik nodded and ushered Link to go back down the hole. The Hylian boy understood why and took off.

"You knew Sigrun for how long and do you remember what she did?" Impa said, quietly so the Princess, who was deep in thought, would not be interrupted. Sheik nodded.

"He seems... different than any other I've met," Sheik looked to the hole in the ground.

"All I'm going to say is you've only known each other for little more than a day," Impa said, glaring at the underling.

"I know. I should know better than to get involved anyway; especially when duty calls." Impa smiled a bit. "I know of the Kokiri fighting style; guerrilla warfare. I think it'd be best to use that style, and the Sheikahs to knock down alone troops in the field."

"You think?" Impa asked. The idea had never come to her, even though she was the eldest of the Sheikah.

"We do lurk in the shadows. If at all possible, we should even try awakening the spirits of the Shadow Temple and send larger groups in there," Sheik crossed his arms and looked across the fountain. Zelda sat on a rock.

"We could use some of us to lure them in and leave them. They won't be able to get out without the Lens of Truth," Zelda finally said.

"Exactly," Sheik said. "Say Impa?"

"Yes?" she looked away from the fountain and at Sheik.

"What did happen to Sigrun anyway?" 'The kid still has feelings for her,' Impa thought.

"She was executed in Kakariko. The body was thrown down the well and Bongo Bongo must have gotten hold of it."

"I heard Link killed him," Sheik looked questioningly at Impa.

"He did, but we threw a cannibal down there. He just became known as Bongo Bongo." Sheik rolled his eyes.

"Impa," Zelda said, walking over. "You could send me as a spy. I do have Sheikah training after all," she said, picking dirt clods off her dress.

"Princess," Sheik said.

"I'd be useless in battle as I am not fully trained. Besides, Link was right and it seems all I can do to repent." Sheik silently smiled at Link's power.

"Are you sure?" Impa asked. Zelda gave a quick nod and then turned. She looked at Kokoro who was running around on the opposite bank where they had left her. Aisling had been untied and was attempting to play with the other mare.

"Sheik, we'll keep you two informed on the situation, but I want you to be battle ready at a moment's notice. We have to wait to hear back from the Kokiri and Skull Kids, as we said, plus we're waiting for Rauru and Ruto," Zelda said, jumping into the sun-warmed water.

"Be careful, Sheik," Impa warned before swimming after Zelda. Sheik stood on the embankment and watched the two swim and eventually get on Kokoro. He had always wondered why they didn't just get more horses. Kokoro trotted off and Aisling began to walk back. Sheik tied her back up to the tree and picked some of the oddly dry grass from the ground, feeding it to Aisling. He took another look at the sky and the same sun he had looked up to with love so many years before. Now, however, it was just a grim reminder that death would come. The fountain resumed to calm and Sheik jumped into the hole.

* * *

Link paced around in the room, checking the walls for the familiar shadow of his almost lover. Finally, a light cracking sound of feet against sun-dried mud echoed throughout the cavern.

"Hey!" Link laughed gleefully as he ran to Sheik.

"Hi," Sheik said. Not hugging back as Link embraced him.

"What?" Link asked, placing his hands and Sheik's shoulders.

"The war has to start soon. Frankly, I don't have time for a relationship," he said coldly.

"Oh," Link regretfully let go.

"You did manage to change Zelda though," Sheik said. He hated seeing Link like this.

"Well, that's one bright-side," he sighed as he slunk back to his futon. Sheik walked over and knealt in front of Link.

"It's not that I don't want a relationship," Sheik said. He never was good at giving anodyne to others.

"Everything I ever had is gone, Sheik," Link stared deep into Sheik's eyes. "Everything I knew is gone."

"You're not the one who was molested," Sheik said, standing upright.

"Oh, so maybe I wasn't," Link said, standing. "But even though Zelda sent me back after I saved this land, I never did get anything back for it."

"And I did?" Sheik said, raising an eyebrow. Link didn't answer. At least the two had common ground now. Sheik sighed.

"You're so childish," Sheik replied to the unanswered question through clenched teeth.

"Who's the one that saved Termina and Hyrule?" Link, by now, was yelling.

"Oh, big deal! Eventually Ganon will return and destroy the land. No one will remember the 'Hero of Time' of these generations," Sheik snarled.

"Again, I don't get anything back."

"Neither do I, you ass." Link stared to Sheik who, by now, was trying to tie the surgical mask back around his face.

"What are you doing?" the other asked.

"What the fuck does it look like?" Sheik glared at Link. "At least my duty, as wrong as it is to you, makes me save Hyrule without thinking about my recognition in the future," he pulled the burlap over his chest and raised the face cover over the surgical mask. "And that, Link, is more than I can say for a selfish child like you." Link opened his mouth and closed it again. There was no point in arguing. He knew Sheik was right. "All I know is while you're here resenting the world, I'll be out there fighting to save them. I'll bring the dead to you on a silver platter as a gift of what your vainglorious mind has achieved," he had wound the turban around his hair so only his bangs hung out around his eyes. He grabbed the equipment belt that had fallen from his pants from the floor and pulled it around his waist, checking to make sure all the weapons were there.

"I don't have a sword," Link said, trying for the millionth time to bring cheer back into the room. Sheik glared at him.

"So you'll fight then, huh?" he hid his relief as he spoke. "Just re-obtain the Master Sword. You're old enough and therefore nothing will happen to you." The hero reminisced about the legendary blade; the power of righteousness that constantly encircled the sword; he looked down at his hands and pulled the gloves off; faint Triforce mark still engraved into the pale flesh.

"I'll ask Zelda for the Ocarina."

"Good idea," he looked up at Link from his task at re-circling the bandages around his fingers. "Go now before the attack happens. She said we must be ready at a moment's notice." Link nodded and turned to leave. "If I'm not here, meet me in Kakariko."

"Why there?"

"That way it'll be easier for us to get in contact with the other Sheikahs and the Princess," Sheik studied his work. Link smiled and looked at Sheik before running down the passage.

He looked to Aisling who was eating dead nearby grass and decided she's need a break. Sheik would probably take her with him anyway.

* * *

Link ran through Zora's Domain, saying quick hellos to the Zoras who were preparing for the onslaught. Even Zora's River was unusually quiet except for orders given by a Zora Scout to a convoy. They're army was covered in fine chain-mail armor and helmets. All were made of stainless steel and bore the triforce symbol. Younger ones were doing underwater maneuvers and even the occasional Goron could be seen poking their head around the corner that led to the field.

Of course, the Gorons in the field didn't need any armor. He figured that the Gerudos would probably try killing anything that got in their way of the castle. Others, whom Link guessed were Sheikahs from the castle judging by the unusal clothing, were standing beside the castle drawbridge. He ran to the bridge and crossed, continuing his way to the castle. The Gorons recognized him at any rate. When he finally got to the sign before the castle, the two Sheikah guards barred his was ith lon jeweled swords.

"Hault!" One called out. This one was obviously male. "I need identification."

"I don't have any," Link said, as he drew closer.

"State your business," the other said. This one was female.

"I need to see Princess Zelda," Link said. Both Sheikahs bore the mystical eye symbol. The first one had a mask over his face and an all black uniform. The female one had tied up red hair and blue eyes. Her clothes consisted of a mini-skirt with leggings and a black halter top. The shoulders one each were covered by plaits and they both wore something like the belt Sheik had.

"You can't right now. She's preparing for war," the female on said.

"Itzal, Senka!" a booming voice called. Link looked and saw Darunia walking up. The Goron didn't look like he had aged at all.

"Yes, sir!" both saluted.

"He is Link," Darunia said, patting Link on the shoulder. As always, Link plummeted to the ground under the force. All three looked at him.

"There are many people who claim to be Link," the one named Senka said. Itzal nodded.

"Trust me; this is the one who saved the Gorons," Darunia said, looking at Link who was struggling to get up. Both Sheikahs looked at each other and then lowered the swords. Darunia waited for Link to stand upright and then led the way into the market.

The market was more than busy as everyone raced in and out of shops and from cart to cart. Link never did figure out where the crops came from, though he guessed a few of them came from Lake Hylia.

"Thanks, Darunia," Link said, looking from the market to Darunia's stone face.

"That's the least I can do for a brother," Darunia smiled. They stopped for a moment. The chicken lady from Kakariko was at one cart selling meat and eggs, Link watched her as Darunia spoke.

"I hate those Sheikahs," Darunia said.

"Why?" Link asked without looking.

"They're sneaky conniving bastards," Link looked up at this. Darunia threw his fist into his open hand. "If I were in charge, I'd have them all slaughtered on sight," Darunia said. He sat on a crate that someone had abandoned.

"Why are they all hated?" Link asked. He knew the rumours but Darunia probably knew for certain.

"They kill innocent people," Darunia counted off on his fingers. "They have no hearts," Link thought of kissing Sheik. "They're cruel," that was true at least. "They kill even they're own kind if they can't pass stupid tests, and they have their own laws and are above ours," Darunia's face was red with anger. "You're lucky I was there, Link. They were probably going to kill you if I hadn't been there. Too damn blood thirsty I'd say."

"So what brings you to the castle?" Link asked, sitting down on the edge of the fountain. Darunia turned on the spot to face him.

"Well I had to go see Her Majesty some time today; figured I might as well now that I'm in the area." Link's plan to cool him down worked.

"I have to acquire the Master Sword."

"You had that in the Fire Temple!" Darunia said.

"Yeah, but after Ganondorf's banishment, I had to return it to the pedestal," Link gestured at the Temple of Time. He dropped his hands just as quick. "I never did figure out why people remember my defeating the Temple Spirits. I can see why with Ghoma, Barinade and King Dodongo." Darunia shuddered at King Dodongo's name.

"People somehow knew you could travel through time. You met them as a child and again as an adult. When you were sent back, the memory was still carved into people's minds though details were sketchy," Darunia scratched his head. "But after seven years had passed again, the memory fully came back," Darunia said proudly. Link shrugged. It still didn't make sense to him. Darunia stood and Link followed suit.

"I heard you were with a Sheikah," Darunia walked and looked around as he said so. It was amazing to Link how he was looking NOW and not while he was insulting the Sheikahs.

"Yes," Link answered. "His name is Sheik."

"The same one that was banned or the one Zelda tried to imitate?" Darunia glanced at Link.

"The first," Link shrugged the implied accusation off.

"Hmmm," said Darunia. "Be careful around him."

"Darunia," Link said cautiously.

"Yes?"

"If I tell you something, you won't get angry, right?" Link reminded himself of a child. Darunia shook his head and Link sighed. "I think I... love him." Darunia turned to Link.

"What did I say about them?"

"He's... not like that at all," Link lied a bit. "Besides, I know when people are bad. It didn't take an introduction to Ganondorf to know he was bad when I saw him inside the castle." Darunia considered this. Link knew he was good, even after Darunia's tantrum about the blocked cavern.

"Well, all the power to you then."

* * *

Sheik sighed at Aisling whom Link had left behind. Now he couldn't warp; that would involve him leaving Aisling alone with little food.

"As much as I love him," he said to the horse. Aisling looked at him with her black eyes. Sheik realized what he said, but shook it off. "He can be a read idiot, huh Aisling?" the mare seemed to nod in agreement. Sheik knelt over the knot that was binding Aisling to the tree and quickly untied it. Obediently, she walked beside Sheik who didn't hesitate to grab the saddle and pull himself up. He piloted her through the shallow portions and into the Domain. She seemed to enjoy the run through both the domain and field. All the Zoras ignored him and the Gorons shot nasty looks. From the forest rang the battle cries of the Kokiri and Skull Kids. The steps into Kakariko were a bit more tricky though. Ruto, who was coming down from the village, waved to Sheik and blew him a kiss. At least one of the Zoras was friendly.

The village was empty and quiet, save for the patrolling Sheikah members and the man who managed the horse stalls. He paid the man and dodged the scoffing from the other Sheikahs until he reached the Graveyard. Since Link wasn't there, he figured he might as well brush up on some skills. The others here were far too busy preparing the Shadow Temple and polishing a phony Lens of Truth to jeer.

A new monument was erected in between the graves of the composer brothers, and Sheik had no trouble moving the stone to reveal the hole underneath. A Sheikah looked down at him from the fence above, but only smiled and went back to his work. Even the Redeads in the tomb didn't disturb the Sheikah. This made it that much easier to move in between the pools of acid in the rooms and to reach the Sun Song tablet. Sheik breathed in the musty, sickly sweet smell of decomposition and, with great effort, moved the tablet out from the wall. He crept behind it into the dark, and the tablet closed. Torches lit as he walked down the many steps to the training ground. Here, a Sheikah not much younger than Impa stood.

"Hello, nameless," the gruff voice was intended to be friendly.

"Hello, Enki," Sheik said, waving the tried politeness off. He looked to the training ground where there were obstacle courses, targets, and cages of different types of monsters.

"Here to brush up on your skills, kid?" Enki said, picking his teeth with the end of long yellowed fingernails.

"Yes," Sheik looked at the blond man in ragged clothes. "Why are you being so kind?" Enki looked at the dirt under his fingernails and flicked it off.

"Not all of us were trained the same way," Enki winked. Sheik smiled at him and reached into his pocket for twenty rupees- the cost to outsiders who found out. Enki refused and told him to start on the obstacle course.


	6. Reacquaintances

**The war will be in this chapter for sure. Again sorry for the boring last chapter but I figured the story needs more of a plot line than sex now... and now... and now... lol Please R&R**

* * *

"Oh, Link!" Zelda said, drinking tea from a wooden cup. Darunia had already talked to her while Link waited in the outside chamber. Link bowed, but Zelda spit the tea back and waved her hand.

"There's no need for that," she smiled sweetly. Link gawked at her as he stood upright. "What do you need?" she asked, swirling the tea in her cup then placing it down on a tray Impa held.

"I need a sword," Link said shyly.

"Well, the Bazaar will sell them to you for a hundred rupees."

"No... I actually need the Ocarina of Time," Link said firmly. Zelda looked at him for a moment.

"Well, the Master Sword would be the best choice," Zelda said, glancing at Impa. Link smiled. "However, it probably won't work on the Gerudos."

"I had to kill the guards in the Fortress with it," Link explained. Zelda looked quite shocked about it. "If they intend evil, the sword knows it." Zelda looked to Impa, who simply shrugged.

"Even I was told rumours about the Legendary Blade," Impa stepped forward and then turned to Zelda. "Perhaps it'd be best to give Link the Ocarina of Time." Zelda sighed and stood. Link watched as she lifted the velvet cushion and opened a compartment. She reached in and eventually came out the the ocarina. It metal still had the same blue lustre it had before. Link smiled gleefully as he held his hands out and they touched the beautiful treasure.

"Thank you, Zelda," Link smiled and bowed. Zelda blushed and waved it off.

"Go to the Temple of Time, Link," Zelda smiled back. The hero raised the mouthpiece to his lips. All the notes came flooding into his memory, as he blew them out swiftly and gracefully. He saw Zelda and Impa smile as golden light consumed him. When the light faded, he was inside the Temple of Time. He raised the ocarina above his head in triumph and laughed. He lowered it quickly and ran to the alter where the Spiritual Stones still sat, though they were encased in in pink glass and bolted down. Again, the song rushed to his memory.

He lowered it as a warm wind blew. The doors opened slowly, and more sun-warmed air crept out. From above in the window, he saw the sky changing to hues of gold and pink. The master sword sat in the dimly lit portion as if welcoming him back. The sword seemed to sing as Link approached it and grabbed it from the pedestal. It was less spectacular, with the lack of blue light. Even still, the sword sent shivers through Link's entire body. He looked at the blade which blue light had begun to circle around. He held it a bit longer, before putting the warm blade down the back of his shirt and leaving. His shield and sheath were on Aisling.

"That's the fifth ten in a row!" Enki yelled as Sheik watched his arrow land in the dead center of the target. Sheik looked back at Enki as he dropped his bow. Enki just stared at him.

"What is it?" Sheik asked, glancing at the targets.

"Uh...Try for another five," Enki stammered. Link nodded and re-aligned the bow as the other hand grabbed an arrow from the quiver on the floor beside him. He drew back and released, setting the arrow to the air. With a twang, it hit the center target and was followed by a convoy of others all landing in the same place. Sheik sighed with satisfaction and dropped the bow.

"Hey!" Enki called. Sheik looked over at the other Sheikah. "Could you do multilple target?"

"Multiple?" Sheik asked. Enki nodded. Sheik smirked at him then re-aligned the bow once more, picking up five arrows from the quiver in one hand. He strung the arrows and pulled back. The arrows flew far and hit the target in a perfect stright line. If Enki wasn't surprised already, he was even more astonished when Sheik placed four more arrows lengthwise across the vertical line to make a cross on the board. Sheik smirked at him and lowered the boy as he did so. Enki was speachless.

"Well, did I do alright?" Sheik asked. He knew he had, he just wanted to show the 'superior' Sheikah up.

"B-but..," Enki tried, still staring. Sheik smiled at him and placed the bow on the table beside Enki. "Yes," Enki bowed his head. "Do you have you own bow right now?" Sheik shook his head.

"No. It, and most of my useful weapons, was taken before I was exiled." Enki looked at the bow.

"Keep it," he said happily. Sheik looked from Enki to the bow.

"You sure?" Sheik asked, thinking it a bit too convenient.

"Yes, I have actually been meaning to downsize and people have been taking them left right and center," Enki laughed. Sheik picked up the bow and examined it. "You can have a quiver too," he looked at Sheik who had glanced up from the inspection. "Well, there's no sense in having a bow if you can't carry arrows," Enki picked up a quiver from behind him, where there were other weapons stored, and handed it to Sheik. Sheik eyed two swords that hung on brackets behind the older Sheikah. Gratefully, he put the bow and quiver over his shoulder, but he still looked at the swords; one had, what looked to be, a long thin blade with a sapphire handle and a black sheath. Even the blade, from what he could see coming out at the top, was a glistening metallic blue. The other was more of a knife than a sword. Still, this one had no sheath so he could clearly see the pristine black blade and the ruby handle.

"Enki," Sheik said, looking away from the swords. Obviously, Enki hadn't noticed. He lowered his hand from his mouth and turned to the younger as he did so.

"Hn?" he asked, checking his nails with auburn eyes.

"What are you planning to do with those?" Sheik pointed two fingers at the swords. Enki looked up at them and crossed his arms.

"No one has passed the test to claim those two," he said and examined the dirt under his nails. "It's more of an option, that test is."

"What kind of test?" Sheik quirked an eyebrow. Enki looked up once more.

"Slaying those," Enki pointed to a cage full of Stalfos in the back corner. "In a certain number of time, will get you the dagger."

"And the sword?" Sheik looked back at Enki.

"Doubling that," he challenged.

"Fine," Sheik began walking to the cage.

"What are you-?"

"Is this a children test?"

"No," Enki said. "There's ten in there and everyone who has tried it said the time is too short."

"I'll take it on," Sheik smirked at him. Enki sighed and followed Sheik to to cage. The younger one stepped aside while Enki losened the lock on the cag and ran back. A cage lowered between the battle field and where Enki stood, and the targets and obstacle courses flipped, a green patch replacing them on the stone floor.

"Open the cage!" Enki said. Sheik obeyed and watched as the ten danced around.

"You have one minute... Go!" Enki said, though Sheik had been defending himself by dodging. He flipped and landed on the shoulders of one, prying it's head off. This one realed in pain and collapsed, leaving the glistening red sword. Once again, Sheik flipped narrowly dodging the swipes from the nine enraged Stalfos. She grabbed the sword in mid-flip and swiped the sword arms off five. He jumped and sliced down the length of their body. The bones disappeared. The other for attacked, but the fighting Sheikah took the sword and knocked three down to the ground, killing them. Enki watched from the sidelines, and kept track of the twenty seconds left. Sheik jumped into the air, the sword drawn, and penetrated deep into the skull of the last Stalfos. Sheik watched in complete mirth as the Stalfos fell and disappeared. He twirled the Stalfos blade and flung it over his shoulder as the cage dropped. Enki looked at his time; ten seconds still remained.

"Ummm..." Enki said.

"The dagger?" Sheik quirked an eyebrow and dropped the red sword.

"Oh..uh... yes.." Enki hurried over to the brackets and pulled down the dagger. Sheik accepted it with appreciation.

"Next round?" he questioned. Enki dropped another cage from the stock room above with a pully system.

* * *

Link looked around at the field where Gorons patrolled very inch by now. War was coming, and the darkening sky seemed to beckon the war on. Not one Gerudo was in sight. He guessed that they were either training or that the Gorons or Nabooru were keeping them at bay. He watched as a few Sheikahs rode out from Lon Lon ranch on horses, and a red-headed woman waved.

"Malon," he said out loud to himself. He hesistated then decided it'd be best to see her. At least this would give him a last look at her if one of them died. He shook his head at the thought and then ran over to her.

"Malon!" he called out. Malon, who had turned to go back to the ranch, turned back to see the strange man standing there.

"Is that you, Link?" she asked, with an ear-to-ear grin, and he eyes sparkling.

"Yeah," Link said.

"Oh my god!" she ran over and hugged him.

"Uh..." Link stammered. Malon looked up at him.

"Hey! You have to come inside!" she laughed, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the ranch.

Like everything, the ranch had changed dramatically. First of all, the yellow house had been painted white and the dairy at the back had been painted to match. Beside it, was a rather large vegetable patch that was fenced in to keep horses out of it. There were even a few trees that had been planted. The one by the house, which had been chopped due to tree rot, had been replaced. He guessed the tree in questioned had been about twenty years old, as it reached the top of the house and a few branches climbed on the roof.

"So, what have you been up to?" Link asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Composing new songs!" she laughed. "Want to hear?"

"Uh no than-" Link started.

"Here it is!" she laughed and began singing and dancing. He sighed, but at least the song was short.

"Do you like it?" Malon asked, looking pitifully at Link.

"Uh... sure!" Link lied. The song was very much too annoying, and sounded more like a dying cat. Malon's voice had changed with the color of the house.

"Hey, do you mind if I but some vegetables off you?" Link asked, looking at the garden.

"Uh, sure!" Malon smiled and clapped her hands together. "I also have a few bottles of wine you can have! I had some this morning at it's good!" she laughed. 'That would explain something,' he thought.

"You've got to try some!" she jumped up and down.

"So, how much?" he asked. Malon glared at him.

"I'm not for sale, you pervert!" She raised a fist, and Link could almost see a vein popping out.

"No! I meant for the fruit!" Link waved his hands as he backed away.

"Oh," she smiled as if nothing had happened. "Um..." she looked at the garden.

"A rupee per pound!" she jumped up and down and clapped her hands. He paid her twenty rupees and headed to the vegetable patch. Malon came by with a few bags for them and smiled. Link laughed uncomfortably as he accepted, and began picking some vegetables, until he thought he had reached seventeen pounds.

"Link!" said a familiar Zoran voice from behind him. He turned, and to his demise stood Ruto.

"Uh... Hi, Ruto," Link said quickly.

"We can get married now!" she clapped and laughed in the same high-pitched voice as Virva.

"Um.," Link said, standing and picking up the bags as he did so. "I have to... go," Link ran off. When he was out of sight, Ruto laughed. Malon walked over from where she stood by the corral.

"What was that about?" she asked Ruto.

"It's fun scaring him," she smirked. Malon laughed in agreement.

"What the hell has happened to them all?!" Link asked aloud once he was a few feet away from the ranch. 'Oh well,' he thought. He switched all the bags to one arm and pulled the ocarina out from under his tunic. He played the Nocturn of Shadow and soon found himself at the gates in front of the Shadow Temple.

"Who the hell are you?" asked a Sheikah voice from behind him. Link turned and faced the honey eyes of the Sheikah.

"Link," he said. All the Sheikahs, all four of them, gasped and bowed.

"We are so sorry, Hero of Time!" the Sheikah squeeked.

"Right," Link said, grabbing the fence and hopping over. Sometimes, being the Hero of Time was a pain in the ass.

He walked over to the Composer Brother's graves and looked at the hole in the ground. As he eyed closer, someone landed on him. He really had to stop looking so close at things... he thought of when he met the Deku Tree Sprout.

"Link?" Sheik questioned.

"Hi, Sheik," Link said, getting a bit... uncomfortable at their positions. He looked up to Sheik, who was on top of him. Two swords and a bow were splayed on the ground, along with a mess of arrows.

"Oh... So you got the Master Sword I see," Sheik laughed as he got off. He tried to examine Link, but looked away when he saw the bump under Link's tunic.

"Oh.. Yeah," Link said, suddenly aching from landing on the blade. At least it didn't stab people who worked for the good. Sheik stood and watched Link roll and stand as well.

"Where to?" he asked. Sheik looked up at the wide-eyed Sheikah above. They gasped at the crimson eyes and went back to work.

"We should probably stay in Kakariko for now," Sheik answered.

"Did you take Aisling?" Link asked. Sheik nodded.

"She's tied up," he answered, afraid to look down.

"I went to Lon Lon," Link said as the two began to walk from the Graveyard.

"And how is she?" Sheik looked down. To his relief, the member was gone. As it was, he was sort of ready to jump Link. He shook his head at the thought.

"Drunk," Link sighed. Sheik looked at him. "I didn't get her drunk!" he half yelled. Sheik nodded and looked away.

"So where did you get the weapons?" Terror spread in Sheik's eyes. He ran back to collect the neglected items. Link followed.

"I won them," Sheik smirked. Link picked up the long sword and stared at it. "I also managed to pawn him," Sheik dug in his belt. "Out of this," he pulled out a miniature gossip stone. Link smiled. Link picked up the neglected vegetables, now that he remembered.

"Went shopping, huh?" Sheik asked as he placed the last of his arrows in the quiver. He helped Link with the remaining items and replaced his weapons on his back. Link stood but Sheik stayed on his knees, holding the gossip stone in his hands. Link saw Sheik's eyes swim with a darker black. The gossip stone above made a laughing sound.

"Impa," he said. The stone above stopped laughing. He waited a few seconds before Impa picked up.

"Hello?" she question.

"It's Sheik."

"Oh, hello," Impa said, still seemingly curious.

"I just won a miniature gossip stone and weapons," Sheik said with a hint of pride.

"The training ground?"

"Yes. Keep me informed on this thing, alright?"

"How does this thing work?" Link asked. Sheik raised his hand. Impa laughed.

"Hey listen," she said. Zelda could be heard in the background refusing the maids. "Nabooru has informed us of the Gerudos. She says they're going to attack during the night," she said.

"She can't stop them?" Link questioned. Sheik allowed it.

"No. They're refusing to listen. I've already alerted most of the Sheikahs, the Zoras, all the Gorons and Saria. The other sages are sending out warning calls to whoever doesn't know and Rauru is defending the Temple of Time."

"At least this'll be over that much sooner," Link, the optimist, said. Sheik rolled his eyes.

"Nabooru is still trying to talk them out of it," Zelda interrupted, before they could hear the maids calling her and frantic footsteps, followed by a crowd of them. Impa sighed.

"Anyway, Zelda is going as the spy. Sheik, don't be alarmed."

"Why should I?" Sheik asked.

"She's dressed as you," Impa said.

"Oh... Thanks," Sheik said sarcastically.

"No, no! She's going to be wearing a black cloak. Besides, she figured it'd be a good way for you to get your reputation back."

"I don't need your pity," Sheik said in monotone. Link stared at him. "In fact, tell her to fuck off."

"Sheik!" Impa said. Even Link was surprised.

"I'll do it myself. Once the majority of the Gerudo army is inside the temple, I'll kill the rest," he warned.

"I will not allow it!" Impa snarled.

"Well too fucking bad. I'm taking Aisling to Gerudo Valley before they attack and I'll see how many I can distract. Is the temple ready?"

"Yes," Impa sighed.

"Do they know much about the Temple?" he asked.

"No. None of the commoners have been in the temple."

"There is one thing though," Link said, as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Yes?" Impa and Sheik asked almost in sync.

"The Gerudos won't follow a man," Link said.

"They'll follow me. They think I'm on their side, remember?" Sheik said.

"Sheik, dress in drag," Impa said.

"What?"

"You heard her, Sheik-ina," Link laughed. Impa heard the crack of flesh on flesh and Link scream in pain. She rolled her eyes.

"I will not dress as a girl," Sheik said.

"It is your duty," Impa reminded.

"My duty is to protect the Royal Family. Not listen to a fellow Sheikah."

"But-"

"Zelda's too busy to come," he glanced up for a minute and then looked back down. "I repeat; I am NOT dressing in drag."


	7. Death and Rebirth

**Dear Readers: I hope you liked Malon's Drunkeness. I will end the war part here, and there will be a yaoi at the end as well. This will be my last real chapter before the epilogue. Please R&R. **

The sky was dark blue with the occasional black cloud that was highlighted with the moon's light as they curled around. Everyone stood at bay as cheering began from Gerudo Valley. Link, Rauru, Darunia and Impa stood at separate parts. Zelda, who was dressed in plain armour after Sheik's outburst, Biggoron and Medigoron sat at the entrance to Lon Lon Ranch. Zelda didn't want to stay at the castle. The Zoras swam around in the creeks. Gorons patrolled the field. Ruto and some Sheikah, who came in and out of sight, were at Lake Hylia. Saria and some Kokiri stood at the entrance to the Forest. Anyone else was wandering about waiting. The drawbridge was closing, and the entrance to Kakariko was barred off so the villagers could hide and fortify their houses. All stood in the tension of the cool night air, awaiting the signal from Sheik and Nabooru.

"Who the devil are you?" a Gerudo questioned the strange cloaked Sheikah who rode a horse. All the Gerudos, who stood at the base of the Fortress, held up weapons of all origins.

"I am Sheik," he said. He really hoped no one saw the weapons he held.

"Ha!" one called out, stepping forward. "You have some never showing up here, you hoodlum," she said. Sheik sighed.

"I proved faithful to the Great Ganondorf before," what he just said burned his throat. "I actually have a proposition for you all."

"What kind of a proposition?" the jail guard asked with curiosity.

"You want your status back, correct?" Sheik asked, patting Aisling.

"Yes," another said.

"Well, there is a place called the Shadow Temple," Sheik glanced up. "It is the burial ground of the Sheikahs," this wasn't totally a lie.

"Who gives a fuck?" one yelled from the back. Everyone in the audience murmured.

"Fine, I see you don't want to-" Sheik jokingly turned Aisling around.

"No! Wait!" the jail guard, whom Sheik also guessed was in command after Nabooru. "Let him speak!" she yelled to the others. They all saluted and silenced.

"The Sheikah know everything about the Royal Family. It also has the key to defeating the castle, as well as heaps of treasure." This sent a murmur through the audience once more. A few snarled at him and drew their weapons.

"For those who wish, follow me."

"How do we know we can trust you, you man!" another yelled.

"Ganondorf is also a man; and, was it not that despicable Hero of Time who gained acceptance here?" the crowd shut up. 'This is so wrong,' Sheik thought. Not all of them agreed to Ganondorf. Still, he could see why they'd be angered and willing to attack. In times of danger, it was sometimes better to defend and think about the present than think about the past. "For those who want to enter the Shadow Temple, follow me to Kakariko." A few of them assembled. All the children stayed behind with their mothers and those who didn't agree. The majority of them, however, followed Sheik out. The remaining soldiers only followed across the bridge to cross the canyon and out onto to field before splitting.

Everyone waited until Sheik was out of sight. Nabooru herself was positioned on Death Mountain and would give the signal when she saw the group enter the temple. Sheik winked quickly at Link in the shadows. Link stayed still, but guessed that Sheik also wanted to be back at the cave in Zora's fountain where they had put Link's purchases.

Sheik led them through the quiet Kakariko, where yet more strayed to find treasure. The other Sheikah also waited in the cover of darkness for Nabooru. The graveyard was quiet still, but the fence had been effectively burned. Gerudos threw grappling hooks up and helped others without to the top and ran down the stairs. Sheik dismounted Aisling and climbed up as well, running down the steep stairs. He heard what sounded like a coyote; Nabooru's signal, and the faint clash of metal. The Gerudos in the circular room paid more attention to how they were supposed to get past the stone door. A few of them, who had a sample of the now sold Din's Fire, lit the torches. Everyone stopped as the door lifted. No one went in.

"Guides first," the jail keeper said.

"Fine," he answered. None of them hesitated as they went in. To the human eye, the gaps looked like a real floor. To the Sheikah eye, they were still gaps. The spell allowed some of the Gerudos, and Sheik, to cross. The tail-end ones fell. At this point, Sheik leaped across the gap and out. He could see their tanned, horror-stricken faces as the door closed. Screams belted out from the chamber as Sheik looked around at the empty torches and the cold walls. More screams and then odd laughing noises echoed out as well. The spirits had been awakened. Then the screams died and there was silence.

Gerudos dropped like flies in Kakariko. Their shadows would be calling for help on second and then the shadow of blood and then their bodies falling lifeless to the ground. The Sheikah moved quickly.

The field was coated with blood. Kokiri and skull kids raced in and out of the forest between attacks. Many were fighting for their lives in vain. The Gorons, who looked like rocks from a distance pummeled any who came near. The Zoras slaughtered others near the river with a barrage of arrows. Many of the others had fallen to ice arrows and fire as well. Link saw a few Sheikahs fall and be replaced by new ones. He himself was quickly killing off Gerudos and watching the targets the cavalry were fighting. Aisling rode up and Sheik jumped down, killing four Gerudos as he landed with both swords drawn. Blood bathed the grass as bodies fell. Nabooru was even fighting the Gerudos off, though it wasn't much of a fight; they bowed to her and accepted their deaths. Sheik and Link dodged in between trees as Aisling ran off to Lon Lon ranch. Gerudo Cavalry was sliced down as well, the horses either falling from one of the million flying arrows or running astray. Horseless people took these ones and rode without hesitation to the next target.

Zelda hit a great number of them down with her arrows, and the Sages used their power to block off their wounded from the onslaught. Others, Rauru and Ruto for example, used Telekinesis to dismember their victims. Biggoron crushed the final Gerudo; the clash of steel subsided; the screaming died; all was silent in the bath.

Red rivers adorned the field. All the races, excluding the oncoming Gerudos, picked up their own dead in wheelbarrows that had been hidden in various locations. The drawbridge lowered and Sheikahs with gurneys raced out to collect the dead. It was a bitter-sweet victory. The chaos never truly ended. Zoras cried over the loss of their King, Virva and others. Xiang was one of the ones crying. Darunia's son, Link, had been killed as well. Fifty Sheikahs had been killed. Mido and the twins were dead; Medigoron was deceased; and other bodies littered the field and floated in the river. All were bathed in the white moonlight. Wolfos took the bloody remains with them, but left the living alone.

Link and Sheik eventually met up in the mess of Gerudo bodies. That is to say, Link met up with Sheik. The Sheikah was licking blood from the sword. The dagger had already been 'cleaned.'

"Sheik?" Link asked. Some Zoras ran by carrying their king; there were seven of them. Sheik looked up at Link.

"So, how'd you do?" Sheik asked, pulling the coverings back over the lower half of his bloodied face. Link cringed.

"I killed a few of them," Link looked down.

"You have once again saved Hyrule," Sheik stood up and walked towards Link. "You should be happier."

"Well," Link sighed. "There's so much bloodshed; I am no hero."

"All things must come to an end," Sheik walked over. Link was half expecting him to pull out his harp. Instead, he placed the long sword on the ground beside the dagger and its sheath. "Their deaths are because they were greedy. Only the evil has come to end." Link looked at him. "The commander after Nabooru let the ones who didn't agree stay at the fortress with the children." Oddly enough, Link felt better by these words.

"Where did you-?" Link asked.

"Training," Sheik smiled under his mask. He noticed a new member sticking out from Link's arm. "You're injured." Link lifted the arm Sheik pointed to and saw the arrow that had penetrated him. Sheik wasn't going to let him see the various stabs the Gerudos had taken out of him.

"We... should probably help them clean up," Link said, looking at the brightening sky and the different hues that were now casting ghostly shadows on the dead bodies. He ignored the injury. Sheik understood the ignorance and nodded. They both ran to Nabooru to see how they could help; no one was taking the time to bury the Gerudos.

* * *

"And a toast!" Darunia exclaimed. "To the Hero of Time!" Everyone raised their full glasses of ale, curtosy of Lon Lon Ranch, in honor of Link and cheered. They were currently in the Ballroom of the castle where large tables had been placed everywhere. Elaborate decorations celebrated the victory over the Gerudos and the entire population of the Hylians, Zoras, Gorons, Kokiri and Skull Kids, and Sheikahs were crowded at the many tables. Zelda, of course, sat at a different table surrounded by attendants, not by choice. Link, Sheik, Saria, Xiang and Malon were at one. All the tables had on them many dishes of food and empty glasses from the last eight toasts.

Everyone calmed and ate, though not much. They all seemed to be thinking of the battle a week before; of all the people missing; of ALL the graves; The sheikahs in Kakariko- The Kokiri in the Sacred Forest Meadow- The Gerudos in the Shadow Temple and the Desert Colossus. The Zoras in the walls of Zoras Domain and the Goron bodies which were on top death mountain, instead of cremated in the lava of the crater. The Hylianswere buried in the field. Their blood was slowly settling into the ground of the fields. No one had noticed their injuries until after the bodies were gone, when fresh blood pock marked their skin and the unbattled ground. The arrow through Link's arm had been removed and bandaged and the stab marks on Sheik had been bandaged as well. Even Zelda had taken several blows to her, though they were superficial. A few more had died of their injuries. Mostly, everyone had stabs or arrows; or in windmill man's case, lost a limb.

Link looked at Sheik. The two had taken refuge in one of the various forgotten underground hiding places in the field. Aisling had put up a fight when they dug the hole bigger and tried to bring her down. On a brighter note, Lon Lon Ranch now had more horses, thanks to the Gerudos.

The 'celebration' took until almost midnight. From there, all the races headed back. Nabooru took any leftovers to Gerudo Valley for the remaining. Sheik and Link stayed behind with a few other Sheikahs to clean up while everyone else filed out the doors and went home. The cleaning only took about an hour and the room looked bare without all the streamers, wild flowers, and braided grass. Of course, Zelda had read out the names of all the fallen and their memorials stayed beside stacks of ivory candles on a white-clothed table at the back. Finally, it was all done.

"Link! Sheik!" Zelda came running over. The other Sheikahs looked at her but Zelda dismissed them for the night. Link and Sheik looked at her as she almost tripped on some mop water. Sheik snorted.

"Thanks for all the help," she smiled.

"No problem," Link smiled back. Sheik looked at her with an 'It's my duty' look. Zelda sighed.

"I reinstated the Status of the Gerudos," Zelda said. Responding to the curious look, she answered, "Not all of them fought. The commander let the ones who didn't agree stay behind after all." Both of the others nodded.

"Plus we don't need another war," Link laughed. Sheik and Zelda looked at him, unwilling to start the cliche moral lesson with the laughter at the end. Link finished his laughter with a nervous sigh.

"Anyway, Princess," Sheik shook his head. Zelda turned to him. "What was the death toll?"

"One thousand, two hundred and thirty one," she sighed. Sheik sighed. Link stared, not knowing Hyrule had more than five hundred people. "I figured I may as well tell you two that we're not having another war for some time," she continued.

"Shouldn't you tell the higher ups?" Link asked.

"I just thought you guys would like to... you know... settle down for a while?" Zelda laughed a bit. Both of them stared at her. Zelda turned as she blushed. "Anyway you two are dismissed for the night." she walked off.

* * *

The hole they were staying in was not far from the castle. The Zoras let them keep most of the items they had been given to use. This hole was covered in tree roots and the ground was unusually soft, since the roots extended through concrete walls. It also had different rooms that indicated it had been made for long-term use. There was even plumbing one of the rooms, something only Hyrule's rich had, as well as a wood stove. In total, there was five rooms that were large enough for all three of them; Sheik, Link and Aisling, to live in. Obviously, the place wasn't permanent.

Sheik lit a candle as they entered the hole. Aisling brayed in fright at the sudden company. Link ran over to comfort the horse before following Sheik to the room where they had laid out futons. Sheik hid in the shadows from Link.

"Sheik?" Link called as he ran into the bedroom. He walked to his futon. Sheik leaped on top, making Link squirm.

"What the-?" Link asked. Sheik pulled off the turban and pulled down both face masks. Blond hair covered the majority of his face. Sheik silenced him with a deep kiss. Link wrapped his arms around the Sheikah, running thick fingers through his hairs. Sheik, who in the kiss had straddled Link, removed the burlap and surgical mask to kiss Link better. Link swept his tongue around Sheik's lips. Without hesitation, Sheik allowed him entrance, pushing him to the floor. Sheik removed Link's tunic, pants and boots. They were thrown to wear Link's hat had landed. Sheik nipped at Link's neck, making him bite his lip. Link removed Sheik's shirt, the blond hair complementing the oddly well-defined chest. The Sheikah rubbed a hand up and down Link's hardening member and smiled at Link's low moan. Eventually, both of them were completely uncovered. Link flipped their positions so Sheik was pinned underneath Link's body. Link nipped back at Sheik who stifled a moan by clenching his teeth. There was a bit of blood from opening wounds, but Sheik brushed off Link's concern with a deep tongued kiss. The hero trailed kissed down to Sheik's digit, taking it in his mouth. Sheik panted at the movement, sending Link into more heated passion. He came up and the two kissed once more, Link spreading his lover's legs as he did so. He positioned himself and entered, Sheik clawing at the floor. Link was slow at first, but as it became easier, went faster and harder. Sheik sat up and clawed at Link, biting so stifle yet more moans. Sheik let go in Link's hand, that had been stroking at since he'd entered and then he had his turn, collapsing on top of Shiek. Both were panting. They caught their breath after a few seconds and changed positions so hey were laying beside each other. The room smelled of sweat and the ale.

"W-what made you do that?" Link asked, looking at Sheik. Sheik lifted his head from its position on Link's bare chest. He gazed at the dark blond hair and blue eyes before answering.

"What do you think?" he quirked an eyebrow. Link smiled and Sheik resumed his position.

"You know, I never would have been okay with this, had you taken Zelda's suggestion," Link laughed. Sheik looked at him with fiery eyes.

"I had no intention of dressing up like a girl," Sheik answered. He hated when Link- or someone else, ruined the moment.

"It's be you- in a pink dress, with braided hair, earrings, makeup, heels and fishnet stockings," Link laughed.

"Link," Sheik asked, slightly angered.

"Yes?" he asked cautiously.

"Shut up," he laid back down and shut his eyes.

"Sheik?" Link asked a few seconds later. There was no answer. Link sighed and brushed some damp hair from Sheik's closed eyes. "I love you." Link smiled and lay down. Sleep was consuming him as well, though his thoughts were still racing. It was amazing how much progress had happened in little more than a week.

**Dear Readers: I hope you liked the final real chapter. I cannot write battle scenes, and I know it. Please review.**


	8. Epilogue

**Dear Readers: Please R&R the epilogue. This commentary was obviously written before I wrote this section; I am pre-apologizing for any mush or cliche.**

It had been quite a few months since the war. Sheik and Link had moved to an abandoned house in Kakariko. Everyone, who had heard about the relationship, was utterly shocked at the thought of a Hylian and a Sheikah. For those who didn't know, rumours were ever-present and had reached the far corners of Hyrule. The new jail keeper was elected and all Gerudos were sworn only to attack if they were in danger. They themselves had a candle light vigil for all those who fell in the war. They were sent down the gorge in miniature parachutes. Ruto became Queen of the Zoras.

Link stared at the sun rising over the mountains of Hyrule. Sheik had been awake, as per usual, a few hours before he had. The Sheikah was still inside, and Aisling was tied to a post below Link's perch on the roof. He was the Hero of Time once again. This time, he didn't lose much. His name would be remembered for generations; even Sheik had said so. No one would remember Link's fascination for a Sheikah. The rumours began to become less vicious and less apparent in most of Hyrule, save for Gerudo Valley.

"Link!" Sheik called, jumping to the roof. He was not covered by the face mask. Link, bewildered with the glorious sunlight and the children heading off to the Hyrule Market for schooling, didn't hear him. Sheik sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around Link's shoulders.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Link sighed, no apparent of Sheik's presence.

"Yes."

"We never did go to Gerudo Valley," Link questioned, looking at Sheik.

"Did you want to?" he asked.

"No."

"Good. The other Sheikahs took care of it."

"Good."

"Hey, Link," Sheik smiled. Link turned to him once more. "I love you, Hero of Time," Sheik smiled, brushing back his hair. Link smiled and listened the the bells from the school and Temple of Time.

THE END

* * *

**Sorry for the short epilogue, for those who were like 'OMG! EPILOGUE!' XD... Please review the story and thanks for making it a bit of a hit. Also, please visit my site... the address is on my . I will post links to any new stories I make. Thank you world!**

**-Shotokani**


End file.
